


香氛蠟燭 (R, 完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 看完天天向上後，突發奇想的小破車。有夢境和現實穿插。第一次一晚搞定一篇文中文也很久沒用OTL文筆拙劣請見諒(艸出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖戰
Kudos: 14





	香氛蠟燭 (R, 完)

王一博最近特別早起，哥哥們對此感到非常奇怪，畢竟以前都是軒哥負責叫醒他和承衍的。  
只有王一博知道，那個讓他天天早起...洗褲子的原因。

夢裡的人笑起來時，眉眼彎如月牙，有淺淺的酒窩很可愛，像隻兔子。  
還有唇邊的痣，沾染上白濁時，飽含情慾。

是，17歲的王一博正為近日異常頻繁的春夢所苦。

夢裡的人第一次出現時，奪取了他在夢裡的初吻，一日一日接著出現，每天循循善誘，一點一滴地教會王一博，專屬於成年人之間的情與慾。

他們在夢裡是戀人，王一博為此也感到疑惑過。  
因為，對方雖然有模糊性別的美貌，卻是個男人。  
王一博一直以為自己是個直男。

第一日，那人吻上自己時，嘴唇又軟又嫩，當他把舌頭探入王一博嘴裡時，他還被自己讓男人親了這點而呆愣著，但發現自己並沒有排斥，於是學習能力極好的王一博不甘於被動的角色，慢慢隨著對方的步調追逐嬉戲著，最後反客為主。

那天早上，王一博是驚醒的，因為當時軒哥因為錄製團體生活的日常跑進房裡，他被叫醒時才發現褲子被沾濕了。他沒有射，但是前液沾得到處都是，所以只敢躲在棉被裡讓軒哥給他拿褲子。

第二日，當那人再度出現在夢裡時，王一博清楚地感受到自己的激動，他一把抓住那人，就是一記深吻。

「哎呀！狗崽崽…哈，慢點！」那人被吻得喘不過氣，求饒道。

「你叫我什麼？」王一博疑惑道。

「沒什麼，一博…快點，再親親我。」那人捏捏王一博嫩得出水的臉頰，撒嬌道。逃避問題的意圖明顯，但王一博也不在意，於是按著對方的後腦杓將他壓下，狠狠吻上。

那人的個頭比自己還高，這點讓王一博很懊惱，但沒關係，自己還在長呢！  
高冷的洛陽白牡丹自我安慰地想著。

那日，那人變著戲法用手讓王一博到了兩次，但自己卻在王一博耳邊喘著氣，好像是硬挺著，但那濕喘的氣息彷彿達到高潮的是他。

這是王一博第一次解鎖早晨洗褲子的新成就。

第三日，王一博在那人撫上自己的性器時，也自然地去拉下對方的褲頭，兩人火熱的性器相抵，他用大手握住兩人的性器，愉悅地聽到對方驚喘出聲。

他的聲音好軟，尤其是臨近高潮時哼吟著他的名字時。

第四日，王一博在夢裡出現而那人看到他時，什麼也沒說，緩緩貼近他，手指如蛇般探入褲頭，用食指和中指包裹住性器上下摩娑，頭靠在王一博肩上，用那惑人帶鈎的尾音輕聲說道：「今天讓你試試別的。」

語罷，將王一博的褲子拉下，自己則慢慢從他耳後一路舔舐到喉結，在上面印下小小的牙印後，直接跪下在他跟前。

隔日早晨，王一博苦惱地躲在廁所又打了一次手槍。

那人當時勉強用小嘴將自己的性器含入時，臉頰都被撐得鼓脹，那畫面讓早起的王一博再次勃起。他用無辜的表情地吐露舌尖，卻用像吃冰淇淋般色情的方式，上下舔舐著脹紅挺立的柱身。接著，在吸吮著傘部，聽見王一博發出爽悅的嘆息時，用那佈滿水光的雙眸，溫柔地仰視。

王一博被那飽含春色的眸子看著，沒兩下就交待在他嘴裡，那是他第一次被人口交。  
不管在夢裡還是現實中。

第五日，這日那人一反平日的積極主動，抓著王一博的手，往自己寬大的襯衫裡探。  
王一博感到十分新奇，因為平日在夢裡，那人並不准他碰自己。

他帶著薄繭的手指一吋一吋地向上撫摸，仿如開將擴土，每一個碰觸都帶出那人的顫慄，而終點似乎是挺立的紅纓。

王一博好奇地用指尖將乳頭拽拉起，滿足地聽到那人的驚呼。他吃吃笑著，變著戲法地玩弄著男人胸前的弱點，時而將乳粒壓進乳暈，時而將之拽地老長，再猛地鬆手，抑或是將指甲刺入乳縫。

「王、王一博…我勸你善良！」

「你不是挺喜歡的，嗯？」說完，就將舌頭伸入那人的耳道內，模仿性交般戳刺著，發出嘖嘖的水聲。

「哈啊…！」快感一路竄升到頭頂，酥麻地讓男人都快無法站立。

王一博則是一把摟住他的腰，拉下兩人的褲子，用碩大的龜頭壓著那人的性器戳弄著。  
到後來，索性一把扯下那人的衣服，方便自己作亂的大手在那人身上點火。  
至此時，王一博才第一次看到那人的身體。他的肩圓圓窄窄的，腰很細，腿也很長，長過自己。

最要命的是，明明那麼瘦，臀部卻那麼有肉，這是王一博上手捏住時，內心唯一的想法。

王一博在夢裡把那人上下摸了個遍，最後被鬧鈴強制打斷，這次褲子不算太遭殃，遭罪的是硬著生疼的性器。

那日早上，王一博在廁所裡花了好長時間才讓自己冷靜下來，他重複地進入回想起那人的裸體後硬起來的迴圈中，無法停止，直到起床的承衍敲著門、嚷著要用廁所，他才迅速地沖個冷水澡出來。

當天晚上，王一博在晚練完後，立刻沖了澡就寢，就為了能見上那人一面。  
聽起來很傻，事實上王一博自己也覺得自己挺傻的，將日常解壓的方式投注在如同踩在雲端不切實際的希冀上。

果然沉沉睡下後，那人又出現了，他急躁地衝向王一博，衝擊力之大讓兩人雙雙倒下。  
當然，在夢裡，沒人會摔疼。  
但那人眼裡卻泛著疼。

「怎麼啦？」王一博撫著他瘦削的臉頰，帶著無法察覺的溫柔問道。

「今天是最後一次見你啦。」

「為什麼？」王一博眉頭微不可聞地皺了起來。

「沒有為什麼啊，我本來就只存在你夢裡。」那人的聲音突然聽著讓人難受。

「…所以，我們來做吧。」那人畫風猛地一改，狡黠一笑。

「啊…？」饒是反應很快的王一博，此時也完全沒跟上這人的思路，就在這瞬間，兩人身上的衣物就徹底消失，場景突然變化成王一博沒見過的房間，而此時自己光裸的躺在床上，身上騎了個美人。

王一博的臉以肉眼可見的速度，紅透了。  
因為他感受到自己性器上，抵著濕呼呼的肉臀，所以他很迅速地硬了。

「夢裡就是方便，不用清潔，不用擴張。」那人笑靨如花，語氣單純卻吐露著最淫蕩的言詞。

這下王一博連耳朵、脖子都紅透了。

「哎呀，小孩子經不起逗啊！…讓哥哥來幫你。」

「誰小孩…嗚！」王一博還來不及反駁，就看那人提起臀，一手撐在他的腹肌上，一手扶住性器，穩穩地往下坐。

「哈…啊…好舒服…！」那人由衷地讚嘆道。

王一博上翹的性器，在緩緩進入的過程中，狠狠地輾壓上前列腺，爽得他大腿發顫，沒想到卻讓他沒蹲穩，一口氣將性器全納入了後穴。

「啊！」兩人同時傳出驚嘆聲。現實中的王一博，還是個未成年，實打實的處男，何曾有過這種體驗。

而那人緩過勁後，游刃有餘地說道：「生日快樂，這是我送你的成年禮。」

王一博這才驚覺，原來已經踩點到了自己的生日。

「所以，我這可不算犯法啊。」那人嘟囔道，像是在自我說服。

但王一博卻沒聽清，那人濕熱的肉穴像是有意識般，不斷收縮，繳得他爽得頭皮發麻，快感一波一波的匯聚到下腹。

「小朋友…沒事的，第一次一般都很快的！」那人看著小朋友臉都憋紅了，笑著安慰道，但王一博卻覺得自己身為男性的自尊受到了污辱。

「誰…特麼…很快！」王．經不起激．一博一聽，兩手緊扣住那人纖細的腰肢，咬牙切齒地將性器抽出大半截，再次大力挺進那溫暖的肉穴。

「啊！…太、深了！」那人驚叫出聲，扭著腰嘗試掙脫王一博的桎梏，卻發現他手勁大地驚人，幾乎是限制了他腰的所有動作。

「我就讓你體會一下，小朋友快不快。」說罷，再也不給那人喘息的機會，箍住那人的腰就是一陣疾風般快速挺動，也不管自己這樣快速操幹這銷魂的肉穴是否會射出來，對王．高冷白牡丹．一博來說，有些氣是爭不爭的問題。

「啊、啊！…哈、哈啊！太…太快了！…慢、慢點！」那人被他幹得性器上下甩動，在王一博胡亂頂弄時，被操到了騷點，他的手胡亂地敲著王一博精實的腹肌，想要躲避這過於強烈的刺激。

王一博其實自己也忍得青筋都爆出來了，那人的腸道瘋狂地收縮，讓他射精的快感越來越強烈，但他還不想射，所以他決定改變策略。

他頂著胯，變化著角度，想要尋找那人的騷點。他一下一下重拍著那人的肉臀，發出清脆的肉體拍擊聲，那人像是得了趣一般，開始淫浪起來，和著...騷話一起。

「小…小朋、友，你這是…沒力了？」那人眼泛水光的笑道。

真心不要命。

於是，王一博一個屈膝挺身，一手由握改扶，一手撐床，將那人猛地往下壓到自己身下。

「我有沒有力…您何不自己試試？」

王一博將性器抽出來，用幾乎對折的方式，強迫對方將自己完全展現在他面前。

性器離開肉穴時，發出了啵的一聲，還未恢復彈性的肉洞就這樣敞開著，讓王一博可以將穴口處嫩紅的媚肉看得一清二楚，他一手壓著那人的腿不讓他亂動，一手好奇地輕鬆將手指探入。

「小朋友你幹嘛呢！」就連一直表現出經驗豐富的那人，此刻也對王一博這過於大膽的行徑感到羞恥。

「看你這處…真騷。」不習慣說騷話的王小朋友，講完後自己的臉也是紅得出血，配上那張還帶著少年稚嫩氣息的臉蛋，沒搞清楚的還以為是那人上了他。

王一博開啟了他的探索之旅。

他將兩指探入穴內，到處摳挖輾按著，像要找出讓那人能求饒的地方。  
這是他在那晚對那人的身體起反應後，隔日起床所做的第一件事：他想搞清楚男人和男人是否能做愛。

要讓男人爽，就得找到前列腺，所以王小朋友現在頂著硬得滴水的性器，用手指在那人的肉洞裡到處搞事。

那人被操弄著正爽，突然穴裡空蕩蕩的，還插了兩根手指在那到處玩，一點也止不了穴裡一陣陣的癢意。

「幹嘛呢…別摳了…快點幹我啊！」他甚至不知恥地用雙手去扯開肉穴，試圖挑戰王一博的理智。

「嗚…一會還不幹死你…！」王一博忍得汗都流下來了，他不耐地將一頭金髮往後一梳，露出光潔的額頭。

底下那人盯著王一博這一串動作，登時看呆了。  
然而就在這一小會工夫…「啊———！」耳邊傳來那人帶著飽含水氣騷入骨髓的呻吟。

王一博的探索任務成功達成。  
他絲毫沒有任何猶豫，再次扶住自己的性器，由上而下地直接深捅入方才找到的那處。

「啊、啊———！太、太多了…王、王一博…停會！」被壓成近乎對折的體位讓那人完全動彈不得，只能被動承受過多的操幹，月牙般的眼尾蓄滿了生理淚水，模樣看起來可憐極了。

「是你讓我快點幹你的。」小朋友得意地戳弄著那處，他可以感受到高熱的腸道收縮地比方才更快更用力了。

「我…嗚…我錯了！…別、別頂那！」那人繞過自己的腿想要去推開王一博，沒想到卻被王一博傾身壓住，將他的手死死握住。

反正都是最後一次了，是吧？

他不顧那人的抗拒，直接大力吻上他，大力挺胯，幹得一下比一下沉。  
那人的雙腿被迫壓深到極限，直擊前列腺的快感太過刺人，嗚嗚噎噎的哭聲則被壓抑在兩人的深吻之中。

「我…我、哈啊，我要…射、射了啊啊啊———！」過多的快感使那人終於忍不下去，在被吻得上氣不接下氣時，尖叫地邊哭邊射了出來。

精液一股一股地噴發在他和王一博身上，而王一博卻不管不顧地在那人高潮時，繼續快速地操幹那人的緊緻的肉穴，他被幹得渾身不受控的顫抖，王一博也在那人高頻收縮的肉穴中，將自己一股股熱燙的精液澆灌在那人的穴心上，達到了高潮。

待那人緩下來時，王一博知道自己即將清醒，緊抱住那人問道：「我還能再看到你嗎？」

「在夢裡，不能。」

那人心疼地感受到收緊的雙臂，輕拍著他的頭，接著說道：「但來日方長，我的狗崽崽。」

王一博聽完這句後，就被鬧鈴吵醒了。

在這之後，那人就再也沒出現在王一博夢中，說不失落是騙人的，可日子還得照過。

況且他深信那人所說的來日方長。

於是，王一博更加認真地投入工作，練舞、培訓、巡演，即使之後UNIQ因為某些原因而無法繼續一起進行演藝事業時，他還是繼續努力著，甚至接了綜藝的主持，因為這樣就可能讓更多人看見自己，而其中…或許也可能包含那個人。

他天真地想著，因為只有這樣他就還能堅信自己總有一天會遇見那人。

王一博的努力總算在2017年的天天向上中，得到了回報，他見到了那人。

花田初見，是肖戰。

可肖戰見到他時，只是禮貌性的社交禮儀，並沒有同自己內心般驚濤駭浪，這至少驗證了自己其中一個假設：

當時在夢裡出現的肖戰，不是現在的肖戰。

他只能等，貿然拉近距離只會失敗，所以他努力地進步自己，接戲、接廣告磨練自己，用自己能力所及的方法，想辦法取得能和肖戰合作的機會。

而那個合作機會就是陳情令。

在翻閱原著時，王一博直覺地認為這會是兩人最大的機會，但他其實內心打著鼓，或許對方根本不喜歡男人、或許他倆不適合，又或許…可他王一博從不是那種會被各種不確定而綁住腳、躊躇不前的人。

王一博正常地和肖戰相處，隨著時間推進，他發現兩人之間的共同點越來越多，還有他倆的相處模式，讓他想起和哥哥們在一起時的那股安心感。

兩人自然而然地接近，自然而然地也走到了一塊。

說到在一起，兩人的性生活一直都很和諧，和諧到有時肖戰都懷疑，王一博和他在一起時根本不是處男。雖然大家都男人，也沒什麼好處男情節的，但肖戰對於王一博的佔有慾比想像中還要高，這就有點難辦了。

於是，王．即使搞不清楚狀況也是老婆第一．一博決定好好搞個有情趣的夜晚哄哄自家老婆。

他網購了香氛蠟燭，結果收到貨時被自家老婆一陣打。他被罵道哪有人睡覺時點蠟燭，當然兩人最後打著打著還是打上了床，而蠟燭理所應當地被深藏在王一博家中。

直到那日上完天天向上的通告，王一博才想起自己還買過香氛蠟燭。

王一博看著好不容易見上面，卻忙到腳不沾地、累到發虛的自家老婆，也沒好意思再折騰他，於是說道：「戰哥，要不你一會好好泡個澡，點個蠟燭，我給你按摩下，你好好放鬆下。」

「怎麼難得那麼體貼啊…狗崽崽？」肖戰捏了捏王一博的臉頰，自從某次上手發現手感特別好後，肖戰就養成了這個興趣愛好。

「我這不一直都很體貼我的戰哥嗎？」王一博笑道，狗崽崽這個暱稱，只有肖戰能喊。

「好啦，那我趕緊去洗，這樣你才能趕緊服侍我完去休息，是吧？」肖戰說完便走入浴室。

那天晚上，王一博真的安分守己地幫自家老婆按摩完，給已經快昏睡的肖戰點上蠟燭，就去背隔天要上劇組的台詞。

隔天早上，一夜好眠的肖戰翻身抱住身旁還睡得迷迷糊糊的王一博，就是一頓親。

「戰哥，怎麼了？」王一博迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，但即使不清醒還是伸手去摟住他家戰哥。

「謝謝你啊，狗崽崽，我昨晚睡得特別好，我先去準備早餐，你再睡會。」肖戰其實才睡了六個小時不到，但他狀態簡直好地出奇。

「嗯。」說完，王一博又陷入昏睡。

兩人就這樣硬擠出時間，維持著一周見一次的無性生活，原因無他：老婆太累，王一博心疼。但肖戰好像深深迷上”王一博按摩+香氛蠟燭”這個組合，每次來他家總央求著要王一博幫他按摩，還規定他一定得給他點上蠟燭才準他去做自己的事。

這無性生活整整維持了五週，直到肖戰因為要出一個外景而被迫打斷。

兩週回到王一博家後，肖戰又央求王一博幫他按摩，但這回王．從來不是吃素．一博忿忿說道：「戰哥，你忍心放著你的狗崽崽挨餓嗎？」說完還流氓地拉著肖戰的手往自己的下身按。

「最後一次嘛———就最後一次！明天保證餵飽你！」肖戰不惶多讓地捏了下王一博的下身，然後轉身就跑。

「肖戰，你給我等著！」王一博對著已經跑進浴室的肖戰，咬牙切齒地喊道。

隔日醒來，難得都不用上班的兩人，才剛起床就直接滾在了一起，睡衣更是在昨晚連穿都沒穿，壓根就打算起床後就在床上度過。

「急什麼呢！」肖戰向上看著急不可耐的王一博。

「六週了呢———哥！」

「咱們還來日方長啊，狗崽崽。」語罷還輕拍了拍王一博的頭。

王一博聽到肖戰這麼說，整個人彷彿定住般，眼中突然蓄滿了眼淚。

「怎麼了啊？」肖戰突然就慌了，這人平時根本沒掉過眼淚啊，受傷受累都沒有過啊。

「我、我沒事，戰哥，你等我一下，我去個洗手間。」王一博起身就要走，卻被直覺不對勁的肖戰一把拉住。

「不行，你得和我說說你怎麼了？」肖戰平時也不是這樣咄咄逼人的個性，但王一博的樣子實在太不對勁了。

「不要…」王一博語帶倔強地拒絕道。…這太丟臉了，你讓我怎麼說起！

「王一博！」肖戰急得喊了他的全名。

「那…戰哥，你答應我…聽完不要打我、不要笑我！」王一博委屈地央求著肖戰。

「好好好，只要你肯說，我保證不打你、不笑你。」肖戰想著，那也得看你幹了啥事。

於是接下來的兩小時，光裸的兩人真幹上了蓋棉被純聊天這事。

王一博緩緩將五年前，自己那一系列的春夢，以及後來這幾年自己努力想找到肖戰，認識肖戰，最後和肖戰在一起的事，全盤托出。

「戰哥…你會不會覺得我很傻？或是被我騙了？」王一博頭低著問著肖戰。

「我…」肖戰欲言又止。

「…但你要信我啊戰哥，我是真喜歡上你當時才決定追你的！戰———唔！」王一博抬頭想向肖戰解釋，但沒想到他話還沒說完，肖戰就親了上來。

「你太可愛了———我的狗崽崽！！！」肖戰看著一臉傻愣都做好挨打準備的小情人叫道。

「啊？」這回換王一博傻了。(不對…他好像一直都挺傻的 by 肖戰)

「狗崽崽，那人就是我啊！」雖然很玄乎，但肖戰很快就理清了，畢竟是看過未刪減版的人。

「你說啥？！」這回王一博換成驚呆了的表情。

「狗崽崽，別和我說你沒看過番外？」肖戰一臉驚訝地問道。

「什麼番外？…你說的該不會是？」

「就是！」

於是，兩人又詭異地度過蓋棉被刷手機的一小時。  
原諒孩子，網路資源難找。

「戰哥…你說這真有可能嗎？」刷完番外的王一博，轉頭一臉不可置信地看向肖戰。

「你說呢？」肖戰笑得就像第一次在夢裡看見他時，笑得眉眼彎如月牙，帶著淺淺的酒窩，很可愛，像隻兔子...就像他倆第一次見面時一樣。

王一博眼眶又紅了，但這次他轉身就把肖戰壓上床，不急不緩地說道…

「戰哥，你可得對小朋友好好負責。」

「那當然！」

「那我們來好好補償這六週的份吧，首先從騎乘開始。」王一博笑道。

「狗崽崽，我勸你善良！你休想把我折成那樣...那可是在夢———唔！」肖戰的抗議被開心上了頭的王小朋友，直接扼殺在搖籃中。

“反正來日方長啊。”他倆想著。

-完-


End file.
